Diltiazem is used frequently in the heart transplant population. However, its negative effects on heart rate may further worsen pre-existing allograft chronotropic incompetence and patient exercise tolerance. This study will determine the effects of diltiazem on exercise capacity post transplant as measured by chronotropic response and peak oxygen consumption.